oneminutemeleefandomcom-20200213-history
Saitama
Saitama is the main protagonist of One Punch Man. ''He appeared in the 41st One Minute Melee and Season 3 Finale, Saitama VS Superman, where he fought with the Man of Steel, Superman from ''DC Comics. ''He also appeared in the Season 5 finale, fighting against Goku from ''Dragon Ball Z. Bio After saving a child from a monster named Crabante, an emotionally broken man named Saitama realized that he didn't want to be a business man, but a hero who could defeat his enemies in a single punch. And so, Saitama started a strict training regimen: 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, and a 10 km run, every single day. After 3 years, he had become the hero that he said he'd become, at the cost of his hair. Unfortunately, because he could end all of his fights with one punch, Saitama became bored since he could never feel the thrill of a real fight anymore. All of this changed when he met Genos, a cyborg who was nearly killed in a battle with a being known as mosquito girl. With Genos, Saitama joined the hero association, where he met heroes such as the cowardly lair King, and the martial arts master Band, and fought a large variety of foes, including the dominator of the universe, Lord Boros, and the human monster Garou. One Minute Melee Goku VS Sonic (Dragon Ball Z VS Sonic the Hedgehog) As he was walking around the city, minding his own business, Saitama bumped into Goku when the latter was about to eat his delicious ham and then he got angered and punched him in the back. In response, Saitama appeared behind Goku and punched him in the face so hard, his entire body got blown to pieces. Afterwards, he felt his head getting hit by Superman's heat vision as the latter appeared behind him. Saitama VS Superman (One Punch Man VS DC Comics) Saitama was confronted by Superman who believed that the destruction that happened in the city was caused by him. At first he tried to clear his name and avoid a fight with Superman, but after realizing he had no choice, Saitama decided to fight him. After a good deal of fighting, Superman lead Saitama to an unpopulated area in Africa where they can fight without putting the entire city and it's civilians in danger. Afterwards, they fought on for quite a while, evenly matched, until Superman resorted to using his Super Flare against him which left the area burning yet Saitama was completely unharmed. Afterwards, Saitama's truth was finally backed up by Black Widow who explained to Superman that it was really Goku who caused all of that destruction. After Superman apologized for accusing him, Saitama walked off into the distance, asking him for a rematch when he's fully energized again and saying that it was the most fun for him in a while. Goku Vs Saitama Saitama fought against Goku and defeated him in two separate fights. DBX In DBX, Saitama fought against Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star. Genos runs in to take him on, but is defeated. Saitama punches him into the space after taking a punch, but that punch, after Kenshiro being killed, blows up Saitama's head. Trivia Gallery References * Saitama (One-Punch Man) on Wikipedia * Saitama on OnePunch-Man Wiki Category:Fistfighters Category:Heroes Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Anime characters Category:'One Punch Man' characters Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:'ONE' Combatants Category:DBX Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:One Minute Melee Winners Category:One Minute Melee Losers